Turistas
by Op.Cit
Summary: Não é estranho que, no velho continente, as coisas tendam a soar mais épicas, heróicas, românticas, como num conto de fadas? O perfeito cenário para um encontro inesperado, não! / Yaoi / ItachiSai / UA.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence. Só que eu uso os personagens mesmo assim. **;D**

**N/a:** Não me pergunte por que eu escrevi isso. Não me pergunte por que eu usei esse par. Não me pergunte nada sobre a estória. Enfim, não pergunte! Fica a dica.

Yeaaahhh, primeira long fic depois de um período de "_somente-oneshots_". Ok, não é exatamente uma long fic, afinal são apenas três capítulos. Enfim, eu não sei como denominar isso, então vamos à fic e ponto.

E depois disso não me sobra muito mais que um pouco de coragem para postar isto. Seja o que minha sorte permitir. Eu tenho sorte? Não, não. Esqueçam essa parte.

Fanfic betada por... ninguém. Por favor, não me matem!

* * *

"_Eu sei que vou sofrer a eterna desventura de viver  
A espera de viver ao lado teu  
Por toda a minha vida_"

**(Tom Jobim)**

* * *

Encantadora. Não havia palavra que descrevesse melhor aquela cidade. Amsterdam, como era conhecida, era uma cidade encantadora. Suas ruas pequenas, suas casas e _casos _inusitados, seu ar sempre jovial, sua liberdade inspiradora. Um cenário perfeito para um caso de amor. Não era à toa que também era conhecida como a "Veneza do Norte". Entretanto, para se ter um grande caso de amor era necessário antes se ter um caso. E para tal era imprescindível haverem duas pessoas, um casal e... Enfim, ele estava só. Não que isso fosse um problema. Estava uma noite agradável, num local aconchegante onde tocava uma música suave. O que mais poderia desejar?

Escorou o queixo no punho. Sabia que era totalmente descortês apoiar-se com o cotovelo na mesa – além de não combinar nem um pouco consigo mesmo. Mas quem se importava naquele lugar? Aquele era um pub onde havia gente festejando e ele não passava de um desconhecido qualquer. Observou o local sem fazer muito esforço, tomou um gole da bebida. Talvez voltasse para o apartamento. Não, definitivamente não. Férias foram feitas para aproveitar o tempo se divertindo. E ele estava se divertindo, não estava?... Não. A quem ele queria enganar? Aquela noite estava sendo tão miserável como todas as outras haviam sido e provavelmente todas as próximas também seriam.

O tilintar do sininho na porta o fez crispar as sobrancelhas. Sabia que deveria ter pego uma mesa mais ao fundo, mas não adiantava reclamar agora. Observou o pequeno grupo que entrava. Dois casais, alguns amigos e duas pessoas sozinhas. Suspirou. Os casais pareciam se divertir, os amigos também - invejou-os por um momento. Um das pessoas sozinhas era um garoto. Ele sentou-se em um dos banquinhos que ladeavam o bar e pediu algo ao homem do outro lado de balcão. Uma atitude no mínimo interessante, que delineava uma personalidade bem decidida ou apenas significava que ele já conhecia o local o suficiente para não precisar prestar atenção nas amenidades iniciais.

Voltou a escorar-se na mão e ficou observando. O barman entregou a bebida e o garoto pareceu ter agradecido, para logo em seguida tomar um gole, voltando-se um pouco e parecendo observar um dos cantos do local. Cumprimentou alguém levantado o copo discretamente. Observando melhor, era um pequeno grupo em uma das mesas. Depois de um tempo um dos homens se levantou e seguiu em direção ao bar. Tinha cabelos longos e de um castanho médio, foi o máximo que conseguiu distinguir, além das roupas um que acima do informal, mas leves e fluidas.

O de cabelos longos puxou conversa. Riram. Aproximaram-se e o da mesa falou algo perto do ouvido do outro, que riu e depois respondeu, mantendo a distância anterior. Logo depois o homem da mesa voltava para o grupo de amigos. Não percebeu o que ele fez depois, por que de repente não conseguiu tirar os olhos daquele garoto no bar. Ele havia pedido mais uma bebida. Sorria discretamente, como para os próprios pensamentos, alheio ao que se passava ao seu redor. Os dedos batendo de leve no copo, a borda deste roçando nos lábios em alguns momentos.

Resolveu chamar o garçom e pedir mais alguma coisa para beber também. Enquanto o homem anotava, teve uma idéia. Falou algo para ele, que confirmou e depois se afastou. Logo depois o mesmo garçom se aproximava do garoto e dizia algo a ele e ao barman. O jovem se voltou e encarou-o um pouco surpreso, para logo depois levantar o copo em um cumprimento, como já havia feito anteriormente para outra pessoa. Devolveu do mesmo modo, com a diferença de ter sorrido discretamente.

Olhou pela janela, para desviar o olhar. Já era tarde, talvez fosse melhor ir embora mesmo. Levantou-se e seguiu até o bar para pagar a conta - a sua e a do garoto. Estava acertando tudo quando sentiu alguém tocar seu braço com delicadeza, apenas para chamar a atenção.

- Você me oferece uma bebida, paga a minha conta e não pede nada em troca?

Riu baixo antes de responder.

- Não tenho nada para pedir.

Foi a vez de o garoto rir.

- Você é novo aqui, não é?

- Está tão óbvio assim? – zombou.

- Bastante! – rebateu.

Encararam-se um pouco tensos.

- Quer dar uma volta?

- Diga-me seu nome primeiro.

- Faz diferença?

- Gosto de saber com que tipo de pessoa eu lido.

- Acho que essa frase faria mais sentido na minha boca. – sorriu, deixando o copo de lado. – Sai. E o _seu_ nome?

- Itachi.

- Então Itachi, aceita dar uma volta?

- Parece uma boa idéia.

Primeiros nomes poderiam significar confiança. Ou o extremo contrário: o desejo de não se aprofundar demais no alheio. E algumas coisas sempre começam com dúvidas, descobriram.

O clima do lado de fora do bar era agradável. O ar cálido batia na pele causando um leve tremor, mas era morno, convidativo, insinuante.

- Para aonde vamos?

- Na verdade eu esperava que você dissesse.

Itachi observou o mais jovem sem entender.

- Talvez um hotel mais reservado.

- Espere um pouco. – parou de frente para seu interlocutor. – Você é o que eu estou pensando que você é?

- Eu não desenvolvi a capacidade de ler mentes, então...

- Um garoto de programa?

- _Voilà_!

Itachi pareceu ligeiramente desconcertado com a descoberta.

- Pensei que essas coisas ficassem apenas por aquele distrito... Como vocês chamam mesmo?

- O _Red Light_? Bem, nada contra, mas ficar em exposição em uma vitrine não faz muito meu gosto. – voltou a andar, seguindo à frente.

- Ah, claro.

- Mas não se preocupe. Tenho carteira assinada, pago impostos, vou ao médico regularmente...

- Claro. – seguiu o mais jovem, ainda atordoado com a descoberta. - Bem, eu não imaginava. Caso contrário não teria o abordado daquela forma no bar, eu...

Sai voltou-se rapidamente e Itachi acabou esbarrando nele.

- Você é um dos clientes mais estranhos que já tive.

O mais velho parecia absorto com a proximidade. Que idade teria aquele garoto? Bem, para poder trabalhar com isso deveria ser maior de idade, mas...

- Então, aonde vamos?

- Meu apartamento? – pareceu um pouco confuso.

Foi a vez de Sai perder a linha e sentir-se desconcertado.

- Não, você definitivamente _é _o clientemais estranho.

- Algum problema?

- As pessoas normalmente não levam garotos de programa para casa.

- Sou solteiro e moro sozinho...

- E tem uma reputação a zelar.

Itachi sorriu.

- Vamos ou não?

- Se você insiste. – zombou.

**oOo**

- Talvez você queira jantar ou...

- Tem algo para beber? – cortou o assunto discretamente.

- Vinho?

- Ótima escolha! – ficou observando a sala enquanto o outro saía por um instante.

Itachi voltou logo, trazendo uma garrafa de um vinho tinto do porto* e duas taças. Encontrou Sai sentado no tapete da sala, olhando desinteressadamente uma das revistas que estavam sobre a mesa de centro com tampo de vidro.

- Você nunca fez isso, não é? – observou o mais velho se aproximar.

- Seja mais específico.

- Contratar um garoto de programa. – observou a forma como ele abria a garrafa, sem o mínimo esforço, como se já estivesse acostumado.

- Eu não imaginava que fosse isso.

- Se você quiser, posso ir embora. Não precisa pagar, ainda consigo algum cliente para essa noite.

- Eu faço questão de pagar – fitou Sai por um momento -, mas só pela manhã. – arrematou com graça.

- O preço fica mais caro por uma noite inteira.

- Dinheiro não é problema. – entregou uma das taças.

- Se você diz. – aceitou-a e a levantou em agradecimento.

Itachi sentou-se ao lado de Sai, mantendo uma pequena distância recatada. O mais novo ficou o observando enquanto tomava um gole da bebida. Aquele era realmente um homem diferente. Até o presente momento não havia tentado nada e teve a impressão de que se não tomasse a iniciativa, talvez passassem a noite inteira apenas conversando – o que não seria algo ruim.

Itachi ligou o aparelho de som com o controle e uma música suave invadiu o local. "Note on the door", Room Eleven. Sai conhecia aquela música. Itachi largou o pequeno aparelho na mesa no mesmo instante em que Sai largou a taça. O garoto ficou de joelhos e ultrapassou o pequeno espaço que os separava, deixando com que as mãos caíssem no chão, fazendo os braços encurralarem o mais velho pela cintura. Levantou o rosto o mais lentamente que pôde, deixando a respiração roçar pela pequena parte do peito desnuda – onde os botões da camisa estavam abertos -, o pescoço e por fim os lábios de seu "dono".

- Você tem certeza? – Itachi questionou, sem se afastar em nenhum momento.

- É o meu trabalho.

Aquilo fez ele sentir-se mal por um momento, mas a segunda frase fez-lhe lembra-se do outro homem no bar.

- E eu escolhi você.

Então Sai havia dispensado o outro. Estranho pensar que um garoto de programa pudesse _escolher_ seus clientes. Deixou um sorriso minúsculo escapar e os lábios roçarem pelos do menor, que aproximou os corpos e com toda a sutileza possível se sentou em seu colo, deixando uma perna de cada lado. Continuavam apenas com as insinuações, pequenos sorrisos, toques furtivos. Sai tentou dar o primeiro beijo, mas Itachi inclinou-se para trás, escorando-se no sofá. Colocou as mãos na cintura do garoto para aproximarem-se mais, encaixando melhor os quadris. Sai aproveitou a oportunidade para começar a desabotoar a camisa do mais velho. Um por um, os botões foram sendo abertos, expondo o torso bem definido, mas sem excessos; a pele branca. Abaixou-se e percorreu desde o colo até o pescoço com os lábios, quando chegou perto da orelha, mordeu o local. Itachi espalmou uma das mãos nas costas de Sai e o fez deitar-se sobre si.

Apenas leves suspiros preenchiam os silêncios deixados pelas pausas da música. Sai voltou o rosto para o pescoço e chupou delicadamente a pele, depois subiu até o queixo e lentamente chegou à boca. Os olhos semicerrados de ambos se encararam. Roçou os lábios e depois abriu a boca, deixando que Itachi mordesse seu lábio inferior. Ficaram um breve instante assim, apenas jogando um com o outro, até o mais velho invadir aquela cavidade úmida e quente com a língua. O primeiro beijo parecia pegar fogo. Num movimento rápido, Itachi deitou Sai sobre o tapete e ficou por cima. Separaram-se e o mais velho levantou o torso, ficando de joelhos. Tirou a camisa, que já estava aberta, depois pegou a taça sobre a mesa, enquanto com a outra mão ia desabotoando com destreza a camisa de Sai, que apenas observava como cada atitude do outro parecia tão sensual e ao mesmo tempo tão natural, como alguém que sabe exatamente o que faz.

Itachi observava, enquanto tomava um pouco do vinho, cada pedaço de pele que aparecia. O garoto era extremamente pálido, mas isso estava longe de desagradar. Aproximou a taça da boca do mais jovem, numa provocação. Mesmo com o cuidado, algumas gotas escorreram pela face dele e fez questão de sugar cada uma. Já havia terminado de tirar a camisa do outro e a taça já estava perdida sobre o chão. Dane-se o tapete caro que ficaria manchado ou qualquer outra coisa. De repente a ansiedade estava tomando conta e só o atrito das peles fazia - e faria - sentido.

**oOo**

Acordou com os suaves raios de sol batendo em suas pálpebras. Observou melhor e percebeu que ainda estava na sala, mas um cobertor leve cobria seu corpo seminu e havia alguns travesseiros e almofadas no local. A cortina estava fechada, mas a claridade suave alcançava todos os cantos daquele cômodo, possibilitando um olhar mais aguçado. Estranhou por não sentir o corpo dolorido, mas prestou mais atenção ao tapete, que era fofinho e felpudo... e tinha uma larga mancha de vinho em uma das extremidades.

Levantou-se sem muitas dificuldades, percebendo-se sozinho no local. O apartamento estava completamente silencioso, então foi guiando-se pelo cheiro e acabou chegando à cozinha.

- Bom dia. – voltou-se, dando de cara com o outro que havia a recém entrado.

Sai, que ainda estava tentando permanecer acordado, observou tudo, ainda esfregando os olhos por causa do sono.

- Seu tapete... – falou com uma voz ainda rouca.

- Tudo bem. – sorriu ao encarar o estado meio perdido do outro.

- Que horas são? – colocou a mão na frente da boca, tentando suprimir um bocejo.

- Quase nove.

Sai pareceu acordar subitamente, mas depois apenas suspirou.

- Preciso ir. – fez menção de voltar para a sala.

- Não pode ao menos tomar o café da manhã?

A mesa estava posta com todas as coisas imagináveis e inimagináveis para a situação. Cereais e frutas, pães e pequenos bolinhos. Café e sucos também se faziam presentes. Apenas observou, sem alterar um mínimmo músculo da face.

- Não tenho tempo. – sentiu seu pulso ser segurado e teve certeza de que se voltasse o rosto teria os lábios do outro tentadoramente perto dos seus.

- Então vamos nos encontrar mais tarde.

- Eu trabalho hoje e...

- Para tomar um chá, apenas. – cortou delicadamente a negativa - Tem um local que eu gostaria de conhecer. – esperou um momento – Eu pago.

- Certo. – suspirou novamente. – Mas agora eu _realmente_ preciso ir. – sentiu seu pulso ser solto.

- O dinheiro está sobre o balcão ao lado da porta. E me encontre em frente ao bar de ontem, às dezessete horas.

Itachi voltou para a cozinha e Sai para a sala, onde terminou de se vestir rapidamente e encaminhou-se para a porta, pegou o envelope e saiu silenciosamente. Foi só quando chegou ao fim do quarteirão que se lembrou que não havia dito o preço que costumava cobrar. Mais do que rapidamente pegou o envelope e abriu-o. Não pôde evitar um leve sobressalto ao perceber que ali havia mais do que o dobro do que cobraria - e em dinheiro, não cheque. Aquele era um homem realmente interessante.

**oOo**

A embarcação flutuava sem pressa pelos canais de Amsterdam, ora passando por ruas movimentadas e turistas que acenavam e tiravam fotos, ora por ruas quase vazias. Parava de tempos em tempos para que algum passageiro/cliente descesse ou subisse. Era um café barco. O início da tarde havia sido quente, mas agora uma leve brisa pairava e a sombra das árvores fazia com que o clima parecesse mais ameno.

Tomou mais um gole de chá e observou com cuidado as feições do garoto sentado do outro lado da pequena mesa. Sai estava escorado sobre a extremidade do barco, de olhos fechados apenas sentindo a brisa bater no rosto. Itachi sabia que se apenas esticasse um pouco o braço poderia tocar aquela face delicada, mas se conteve e apenas observou. Não gostava de gestos expansivos e muito menos de quebrar o fluxo de uma situação simples. Sai abriu os olhos e deu de cara com Itachi, corou um pouco, mas logo se recompôs.

- É bonito.

- Me espanta que você, morando aqui em Amsterdam, não conhecesse esse barco.

O garoto apenas forçou um sorriso e por um instante o mais velho se perguntou se era realmente uma sombra de melancolia que via ali.

- Podemos voltar, se você quiser.

- Não. – disse em um tom pouco animado.

- Estava pensando em te seqüestrar por esta noite também. – começou a passar a geléia em um pequeno pedaço de torrada, para não precisar fitar seu interlocutor.

- Acho que já passamos muito tempo juntos. – pegou um dos muffins de dentro de uma cestinha, no centro da mesa.

- Se dinheiro for o problema, eu já disse que...

- Eu tenho um cliente importante hoje à noite.

Itachi instintivamente apertou com mais força o cabo da faca, que estava entre seus dedos.

- Claro, é compreensível.

Compreensível, pois ele não era _seu_ objeto. Ao menos não ao seu bel prazer.

- Na verdade eu não deveria nem estar aqui.

- Então por que veio? – a pergunta saiu mais ríspida do que desejava.

Sai observou-o por um tempo e depois sorriu, entendendo a situação.

- Em primeiro lugar: eu não deixo as pessoas esperando. – mordeu um pedaço pequeno do muffin apenas para prolongar a expectativa – E segundo: se eu dissesse para você, hoje de manhã, que não poderia vir, você tentaria me convencer de alguma forma, não estou certo?

O sorriso de Sai fez Itachi acalmar-se aos poucos e concordar com um aceno de cabeça seguido de um longo suspiro. Fechou os olhos por um instante.

- E eu gostei da sua companhia, também.

Itachi abriu os olhos e encarou seu interlocutor. Não esperava por aquela afirmação. Ao menos não assim, de forma tão súbita e natural.

- Você é bom com as palavras.

- É meu trabalho dizer o que as pessoas querem ouvir.

"Como o que você disse agora", o mais velho pensou.

- Mas dessa vez eu fui sincero.

- E por que eu acreditaria?

Encararam-se como se estivessem um a medir o nível de sinceridade do outro. Os olhos contam mais do que os lábios, não é o que dizem?

- Eu estou aqui, não estou?

- E?

- Eu não costumo aceitar mais de um encontro.

- Bem, eu estou pagando.

Aquelas eram palavras ríspidas, mas Sai parecia não se importar.

- O outro homem do bar também. E uma quantia alta. – tomou um gole do chá.

Um curto silêncio se fez presente. Então ele sabia que estava sendo observado? Foi Itachi quem recomeçou a conversação.

- E por que você não aceita?

- Por que mesmo entre homens se corre o risco de criar certos laços.

- E isso é ruim?

- No meu trabalho sim.

Itachi ficou pensando naquilo e de repente sentiu-se consternado. Talvez fosse certa empatia. Aquele garoto devia ter uma vida solitária, muito mais do que a sua própria. Mas ao mesmo tempo ele parecia contente. Não conseguiu compreender a linha de raciocínio. Preferiu deixar de lado.

- Tenho uma coisa para lhe mostrar. – chamou o garçom e pediu algo em segredo.

Em segundos o homem voltava com duas xícaras novas e um bule com água quente. Sai apenas observava. O garçom deixou as coisas ali e se afastou.

- O que é?

- Digamos que... uma das _especialidades_ da casa. – disse com ar de mistério.

Sai arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Olhe dentro da xícara. – Itachi pegou o bule enquanto falava.

- Sim, tem uma coisa estranha dentro.

- Fique olhando. – foi despejando a água lentamente na xícara de Sai.

De repente, de forma lenta, aquela 'coisa estranha' – como Sai havia chamado – começou a se abrir e desabrochar, transformando-se em uma belíssima flor.

- É lindo. – estava nitidamente deslumbrado com a cena.

- Jasmim. É uma 'brincadeira' muito conhecida na China.

- Ah.

- Prove. – começou a despejar a água na própria xícara.

Enquanto provava aquele chá de aroma e gosto tão envolvente, ficava observando aquele homem tão... distinto. Ele era uma pessoa realmente agradável, daquelas que se poderiam passar horas conversando sem se cansar. Era inteligente, parecia conhecer muitas coisas e lugares, e isso era algo que admirava. Sempre sonhara em poder viajar para muitos outros países. Não podia reclamar, já conhecera alguns lugares da Europa, mas nada que se comparasse àquele homem. E além do mais, precisava admitir: ele era bonito. Não, era mais que bonito. Ele era do tipo que tinha um charme próprio, digno de poucas pessoas. E era bom na cama, sorriu ao lembrar.

- O que houve?

- Hm?

- Você começou a sorrir sem motivo aparente.

- Ah, só estava lembrando... – parou ao pensar no que iria dizer - Bem, preciso ir embora.

- É cedo.

- Mesmo? Porque eu acredito que daqui a pouco já vai começar a escurecer. – sorriu e apontou para o horizonte alaranjado onde o sol se punha.

- Ao menos veja o pôr-do-sol comigo.

O mais novo não soube compreender se o outro estava zombando ou falando sério.

- Acho melhor não. – disse levantando-se da cadeira.

- E eu posso questionar o por quê?

- Lembra quando eu disse sobre a questão de não criar laços?

Um sorriso de canto apareceu discretamente nos lábios de Itachi.

- O.k. – colocou a mão no bolso do casaco e retirou um envelope. – Seu dinheiro.

- Oh, não. Você já me pagou o suficiente hoje pela manhã.

- Então, esse fica para a próxima noite.

- Não haverá próxima.

- Você é difícil!

- Ossos do ofício. – zombou.

- Um último beijo, então? – sem esperar uma afirmação, escorregou os dedos pela nuca do garoto e o puxou para mais perto.

A língua pediu passagem ao mesmo tempo em que os dedos adentravam o bolso do casaco e deixavam o envelope ali. Não era só pelo dinheiro, dentro havia também um cartão com seu número de telefone. Sabia que ambos poderiam ser úteis um dia.

Sai se afastou e ainda mordeu o lábio inferior de Itachi.

- Tchau. – sussurrou já andando para a saída do barco, que parava lentamente.

O garoto ainda olhou para trás quando desceu e levantou um dos braços. Itachi apenas inclinou a cabeça e observou-o se afastar.

É, seus dias de pequeno delinqüente na escola tinham servido para algo. O garoto nem percebera o envelope no bolso.

**oOo**

Restaurante novo para mudar de ares. Era calmo, tinha uma iluminação combinada com a música e a decoração, que fariam até a pessoa mais ansiosa se sentir como se estivesse em casa. Porém, o mais importante era que não o lembrava em nada aquele garoto ou a noite anterior. Na verdade até achava que não era o tipo de local que o agradaria. Seria um recomeço de férias, para esquecer os últimos acontecimentos. Entretanto, o local deixara de agradá-lo também.

A comida já estava fria – nem sequer havia tocado nela. O porquê estava bem a sua frente. Apenas algumas mesas os separavam. Estavam ambos na fileira das janelas. Sai estava de costas e não o vira ali – era o que acreditava. Ao menos não havia demonstrado ter o conhecimento de ele estar por perto. Mas por que ele se importaria com isso, não é? Falando em perto, Itachi achava que aquele homem estava perto demais do garoto. E ele nem era agradável ou discreto. Passava as mãos pelo rosto de Sai de tempos em tempos, ou deixava a perna escorregar por debaixo da mesa. Aquilo havia acabado totalmente com seu apetite, mas ele até então simplesmente não conseguia se retirar do local.

Suspirou pesadamente mais uma vez e desviou o olhar daquela cena que considerava nojenta. Observou a comida por um instante, percebendo que definitivamente não iria experimentar aquilo e então se decidiu por chamar discretamente o garçom e pedir a conta. Minutos depois o mesmo homem voltava para devolver seu cartão de crédito. Ao sair do restaurante - o mais rápido que pôde - o ar gelado do lado de fora bateu em cheio em seu rosto, tornando o ato de respirar um pouco difícil inicialmente, como se aquilo queimasse por dentro Ficou ainda parado, esperando que o manobrista trouxesse o carro. Grave erro! Logo ouviu o som da porta sendo aberta e a risada das pessoas que saiam. E para completar teve a brilhante idéia de olhar para trás, apenas para dar de cara com Sai e seu mais novo parceiro-de-uma-noite-apenas.

- Sai? – murmurou, mas alto o suficiente para que o desconhecido o ouvisse.

- Você o conhece? – perguntou ao garoto, enquanto apertava mais a mão que estava na cintura dele.

- Não. – sorriu cinicamente.

- Não minta para mim. – apertou ainda mais o abraço. – Você sabe que pagará caro por isso. – riu alto e de forma indiscreta, depois se voltou para Itachi. – Desculpe meu caro, mas acho que está confundindo meu _amigo_ com outra pessoa. – sorriu e, sem esperar resposta, voltou-se para o manobrista que saia do carro de Itachi.

O Uchiha ainda ficou olhando para as costas daquele distinto casal, esperando que em algum momento o garoto olhasse para trás, mesmo que por um breve instante. Como tal coisa não ocorresse, acabou por se dar conta da idiotice de tal ato e simplesmente entrou no próprio carro, desejando poder estar o mais longe dali possível.

As pessoas sempre tinham histórias interessantes para contar na volta das férias. Mas era incrível como, para ele, sempre acontecia tudo ao contrário. Ele queria mais era esquecer.

**oOo**

Acordando para mais um dia. As pálpebras pesavam como chumbo, o carpo lasso movimentava-se com uma lentidão irritante. Odiava isso, odiava sentir-se dessa forma. Levantou-se por fim e seguiu direto para o banheiro, tentando tirar, com o banho, os resquícios que denunciavam o ato da última noite. Voltara tão tarde para casa que nem sequer se dera ao trabalho de retirar a roupa. Simplesmente deixara o corpo despencar na cama como um peso morto.

Saiu do banheiro ainda secando o cabelo, mas em poucos minutos já estava pronto para sair de casa. Não tinha nenhum lugar em especial para visitar, tirara o dia de folga. Poderia ficar em casa e descansar, mas estava uma tarde bonita do lado de fora e pensou que seria ótimo dar um passeio. Pegou o casaco no cabide perto da porta e as chaves sobre a cômoda. Vestiu o primeiro e depois de chaveado a porta, colocou as chaves no bolso. Parou todos os movimentos, inclusive – e principalmente – o andar, quando sentiu que havia algo ali. Não era o tipo de pessoa que esquecia coisas nos bolsos. Na verdade era uma pessoa bem organizada e normalmente, se fosse necessário, guardava tudo em sua mochila ou pasta – dificilmente utilizava os bolsos.

Puxou o envelope e teve certo receio de abri-lo quando notou a semelhança com outro que havia recebido há alguns dias atrás. Abriu, por fim, e sorriu de lado em desgosto, quando observou o conteúdo que era guardado: a mesma quantia excessiva e um bilhete. Pegou o pequeno papel branco e sentiu as sobrancelhas crisparem instintivamente quando fitou o número de telefone escrito ali - e apenas isto.

Suspirou e tomou uma decisão. Talvez um pouco impensada. Mas não era de aceitar esse tipo de brincadeira e muito menos de deixar questões em aberto.

**oOo**

Observou o cardápio mais uma vez. Se fosse sincero consigo mesmo, admitiria que estivesse sem fome; mas ao mesmo tempo sabia que precisava se alimentar, caso contrário acabaria em um hospital. Acabou se decidindo por um prato leve e fez o pedido.

Ao mesmo tempo em que o garçom se afastava, outra pessoa – bem conhecida – se aproximava com passos decididos. Ele chegou rápido e com um gesto felino, puxou a cadeira e sentou-se, ficando frente a frente, com uma expressão de poucos amigos.

Itachi continuou fitando Sai, um pouco receoso. Mas como o outro não iniciasse uma conversação, decidiu tomar a iniciativa.

- Boa tarde. – olhou para o lado - Ou bom dia? Sempre fico em dúvida nesse horário.

- O que você quer, afinal?

- Você já almoçou? – voltou a encará-lo.

Sai continuou o fitando sério e colocou o envelope sobre a mesa.

- Ah, você achou. – sorriu de lado, em tom vitorioso. – Como descobriu que eu estava aqui?

- Perguntei no hotel. – respondeu rápido - Eu pensei que tivesse sido bem direto quando disse que não queria seu dinheiro. Que não queria mais nada seu.

- Acalme-se. – fechou os olhos e permitiu-se tomar um gole de água. – Almoça comigo?

- Eu tenho mais o que fazer. – começou a se levantar, mas foi impedido pela mão de Itachi, que segurava seu pulso de forma firme.

- Seja educado e aceite o convite.

- Você já teve o que quis. Agora me deixe em paz. – permaneceu de pé.

- Você com sua teoria... – suspirou e soltou o pulso do garoto. – Fique com o dinheiro, ao menos. – pegou o envelope sobre a mesa e colocou-o novamente no bolso de Sai.

- Eu não preciso disso.

- Você tem meu número. – deixou o olhar cair sobre a mesa, alisou o guardanapo de tecido com os dedos.

Sai tentou entender o que estava nas entrelinhas, mas no fim acabou desistindo e simplesmente começou a ir embora, mas não sem antes despejar algumas palavras que considerava perturbadoramente importantes diante daquela situação:

- Sabe a música que você colou para tocar aquela noite?

Itachi apenas esperou a continuação.

- Há outra música da mesma banda, que tem um verso bem interessante. – estreitou o olhar – "_Você continua me alimentando... quando eu não estou com fome_".

Itachi esperou não ouvir mais o som dos passos do garoto, para só então levantar o rosto e observar a linha reta dos ombros dele, que agora saía pela porta do restaurante.

**oOo**

Se você quer um lugar para relaxar e recuperar a calma em Amsterdam, a melhor escolha será o Jardim Botânico. Ele fica ao sul, na parte histórica da cidade, o que já o torna um local especial. Além de ser um dos mais antigos do mundo, é também um dos mais belos. E era lá que estava, sentado em um banco de pedra, contemplando uma das fontes que ornamentavam o local. Apesar de ser muito visitado, o jardim botânico estava quase vazio naquele dia – talvez por a maioria das pessoas estarem almoçando – e ele agradeceu aos céus por isso. O barulho da água caindo o acalmava e o cheiro e a visão delicada das plantas o acalentavam. Inspirou profundamente e por um instante acreditou que poderia ter um dia calmo a partir daquele momento. Dizem que a ilusão é doce... mas acaba logo.

O garoto estremeceu quando sentiu que alguém tocava seu ombro. Não esperava por aquilo. Voltou-se rápido e fitou aquele rosto jovem, os cabelos de um marrom muito escuro e algo que ponderou entre ser maquiagem ou alguma tatuagem exótica. Tantas informações visuais de uma vez só o fizeram sentir-se um pouco perdido.

- Desculpe se estou atrapalhando. – sorriu quase imperceptivelmente.

Sai o fitou por um longo momento até responder.

- Tudo bem. - Sabe, você vai achar estranho – sorriu mais, parecendo constrangido -, mas eu tenho um amigo que me falou sobre você. Quer dizer... sobre um cara bem parecido com você. E quando te vi...

- Ficou interessado. – completou por ele.

- É. – sorriu novamente – Mas eu nem sei se é você mesmo, então...

- Se você puder pagar, eu posso ser quem você quiser. – sorriu também, de forma mais contida, talvez falsa.

O outro entendeu que aquela era a confirmação.

- Podemos dar uma volta?

- Seria um _prazer_.

**oOo **

- Então você é engenheiro e arquiteto?

- Sim, mas ainda não sou nenhum profissional renomado.

Estavam no mesmo pub de algumas noites atrás, mas a recém era final de tarde e o local estava quase vazio, exceto pelas mesas mais ao fundo. À noite, um bar movimentado; à tarde, um café simples; tão Amsterdam!

- É uma profissão interessante. – não conseguia parar de olhar para um determinado ponto, mais ao fundo.

- Ah, tem seus prós e contras como qualquer outra. Mas se for equiparar, a sua ganha no quesito_ interessante_.

Sorriram em acordo.

- Deve ser uma profissão excitante.

- E como! – sorriu debochado.

O outro riu ao perceber o duplo sentido – não intencional – de sua frase. Mas logo se recompôs e aproveitou.

- E quando eu poderei participar disso? – aproximou-se.

- Em breve. – não procurou se afastar e deixou que o outro se aproximasse mais até roçarem os lábios.

O outro retrocedeu, depois de alguns instantes e fitaram-se em silêncio.

- Bem – encaram-se -, já volto.

Sai o observou se afastar, indo em direção ao banheiro, mas logo seu olhar se voltou para o fundo do bar. Não, aquilo não poderia ser mera coincidência. E já era demais também. Precisava colocar um basta naquela perseguição. Levantou-se decidido e seguiu até a mesa onde Itachi estava, lendo desatentamente o jornal.

- Isso já é um pouco demais, não acha?

O Uchiha abaixou o maço de papéis e fitou o garoto à frente. Sorriu de lado quando se deu conta de quem era.

- Você?

Sai não pôde deixar de perceber como aquele rosto ficava belo com os óculos de grau pendendo displicentemente sobre o nariz bem desenhado. Procurou afastar os pensamentos. Bonito ou não, era sua obrigação manter-se distante.

- Preciso admitir...

- Que você me acha atraente? – havia notado o olhar do outro.

-... que você finge bem. – concluiu um pouco irritado.

- Fingir? – dobrou o jornal e largou-o sobre a mesa, agora falando sério.

- Isso mesmo, como se não tivesse vindo aqui de propósito.

- Pensei que fosse um lugar público.

Sai simplesmente revirou os olhos e deu as costas a Itachi. Não ia mais ficar discutindo com aquele homem, definitivamente não valia a pena. E se ele continuasse o seguindo, era só entregar o caso a polícia. Entretanto, foi a vez do outro querer tirar aquela história a limpo. Levantou-se, esquecendo o jornal na mesa, e seguiu o mais jovem.

- Sabia que é de uma falta de educação sem medidas virar as costas para uma pessoa, antes de a conversa ter definitivamente terminado?

- Eu não tenho mais nada para falar com você!

- Então você me acusa de algo sem cabimento e depois vira as costas, como se nada houvesse acontecido?

Itachi também estava cansado de toda aquela situação, então simplesmente aproveitou o fato de estar perto do balcão para já pedir a conta e ir embora. Sai sentou-se no banco, de onde achou que nunca deveria ter saído, e observou o outro de soslaio.

- Não se preocupe, não irei mais procurá-lo. – enfatizou.

- Espero.

- Você sabe ser desagradável. – virou o rosto para fitá-lo.

- Eu? – voltou a se exaltar.

- Estou atrapalhando alguma coisa? – Kankurou havia voltado.

Itachi o encarou enquanto colocava o dinheiro sobre o balcão.

- Não.

Sai o puxou para mais perto até que, por fim, se beijaram. Quando abriu os olhos, Itachi já não estava mais no local.

- Você conhecia aquele homem?

- Um pouco. – pediu mais uma bebida ao garçom.

- Nossa! – parecia admirado.

- O quê?

- Ele saiu nas últimas revistas de negócios como um dos executivos mais influentes. – fez uma pausa - E como um dos homens mais desejados pelas mulheres também. – debochou.

- Hm... – Sai não parecia muito interessado.

Ou tentava não parecer.

- E como você sabe disso?

- Ele também é engenheiro, mas acabou deixando a profissão de lado por causa da família.

Um curto silêncio baixou, sendo quebrado logo em seguida.

- Bem - Kankurou o puxou pela mão -, vamos?

**oOo **

O toque do celular ecoou pelo apartamento, mas ele não deu importância. Estava cansado e tinha demorado tanto para conseguir dormir, que simplesmente pensar no ato de se levantar era inconcebível. Voltou-se na cama e tentou ignorar. Por fim o som parou e ele se perdeu novamente na escuridão. Estava quase dormindo quando novamente aquele som irritante começou a soar.

Levantou-se bravo, mas sentou-se na cama logo depois. Estava um pouco tonto e demorou um instante para acostumar-se com a pouca luz do local. Acabou se levantando novamente depois de um tempo e seguiu até a sala. Quando estava próximo da mesa de centro, onde deixara o aparelho antes de ir para o quarto, o som parou.

- Ótimo! – grunhiu entre dentes.

Pegou o aparelho, apertou algumas teclas e observou. Não conhecia o número. Suspirou, largou o celular sobre a mesa novamente e começou a voltar para o quarto. Não havia dado mais de três passos, quando o celular voltou a tocar. Teve ganas de jogar o aparelho contra a parede, mas apenas atendeu.

- Alô?

"Itachi?"

- Sim. Quem está falando?

A vontade era de perguntar quem era o bastardo que teve a coragem de ligar em plena madrugada, mas conseguiu se conter a tempo.

"Ahn..."

O outro pareceu temeroso em falar.

- Se for alguma piada eu...

"Sou eu, o Sai"

Itachi pareceu um pouco surpreso e permaneceu em silêncio.

"Eu sei que soa estranho, mas você poderia me fazer um favor?"

- Favor? – soou irônico.

**oOo **

O trânsito àquela hora da noite era uma maravilha – ou a falta dele, para ser mais exato. Na verdade era a única coisa que poderia usar como desculpa para estar dirigindo em plena madrugada, pelas ruas de Amsterdam. Suspirou. Apesar de ser uma capital, até que a cidade era bem calma àquele horário.

- Desculpe o incômodo, mas é que eu só tinha o seu número.

Itachi sorriu de canto.

- E você ainda quis refutar.

Sai virou o rosto e ficou observando a rua pela janela do carro. Um silêncio pesado se instaurou no pequeno local, só sendo quebrado por necessidade.

- Dobre à direita na próxima rua.

Mais silêncio.

- Então, a noite valeu à pena?

Sai só não bufou de irritação porque - além disso não ser algo que fosse de seu feitio – a situação era tão trágica que chegava a ser cômica. E para completar, estava sendo zombado pelo mesmo homem a quem havia dito as piores coisas nos últimos tempos. Até surpreendera-se quando ele afirmou que iria buscá-lo. Quis pedir o porquê, mas dentro de si algo sinalizava que apenas deveria aceitar aquele gesto.

- Digamos que não teve _noite_. – continuou observando a paisagem pela janela, mas teve certeza que Itachi o fitava e com certeza com uma face incrédula.

- Mesmo? – não conseguiu evitar uma risada baixa.

- Ele bebeu tanto que acabou... Você sabe.

Itachi não conseguiu conter o riso e até mesmo Sai acabou achando a situação deveras engraçada. Não falam que rir à custa alheia é sempre mais fácil?

- E isso só me deixou com mais vontade. – sussurrou baixinho, deixando o corpo escorregar pelo banco e fechando os olhos.

Itachi o fitou de soslaio e novamente ficaram em silêncio por um tempo.

- Só não entendi onde eu entro na história.

- Eu esqueci o celular e só tinha o seu número. Liguei da casa dele, enquanto ele dormia.

Quando estavam perto Sai apontou onde era e Itachi estacionou o carro.

- Você mora em uma casa barco?

- Muito impressionado? – sorriu e fechou os olhos por um instante novamente, para logo depois abri-los e fitar Itachi. Não saiu do carro.

- Um pouco.

A tensão entre eles era palpável, pendendo entre fazer algo ou simplesmente deixar a situação como estava. Tantas ciosas haviam acontecido em tão curto espaço de tempo.

- Desculpe pelo que disse mais cedo.

- Tudo bem.

Silêncio. Evitam se encarar.

- Obrigado pela carona.

Itachi apenas sorriu, enquanto Sai abria a porta do carro. O garoto se voltou para sair, mas continuou sentado no banco. Itachi percebeu pelo leve arquear das costas, que ele havia suspirado, antes de voltar o rosto e fitá-lo novamente.

- Você insistiu tanto da última vez, para agora não tentar nada?

- Acho que já fui muito rejeitado nos últimos dias. – zombou.

Sai sorriu e desviou o olhar, inclinando um pouco o rosto.

- Quer entrar? – observou de soslaio a expressão do outro.

- Creio que devo sentir-me honrado pelo convite. – sorriu, encostando a cabeça no banco.

O mais novo observou a expressão de cansaço no rosto do outro, mas não disse nada sobre isso.

- Você agora entra na lista das poucas pessoas que sabem onde eu moro.

Itachi apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha em deboche, mas seu ligeiro sorriso parecia sincero. Depois de um instante deixou a cabeça pender para o lado e abriu os olhos lentamente, os longos cílios deixavam aquela face ainda mais sedutora. Sai sentiu a respiração entrecortada só por causa daquela visão privilegiada que tinha do outro. Era estranho: por ais que o afastasse, sempre acontecia algo que os aproximava, inevitavelmente. Isso nunca havia acontecido antes. Justo ele, que sempre fora tão cuidadoso...

- Vamos? – Itachi questionou, tirando o cinto.

**oOo **

Era tão estranho ver aquele homem até então sempre tão impecavelmente vestido, sempre tão polido em suas ações, agora em mangas de camisa, sem a gravata, um pouco suado, o cabelo levemente desalinhado, algumas mechas caindo no rosto.

- Então a sua especialidade é omelete? – sorriu.

- Na verdade – observou por cima do ombro – é a única coisa que eu sei fazer. – devolveu o sorriso.

Itachi desligou a chama do fogão e voltou-se para bancada onde Sai estava sentado. Colocou a salada em um dos pratos e antes de pegar a panela resolveu tomar um pouco do vinho. O mais novo o observava enquanto bebia e quando percebeu que o outro pegaria a própria taça, em um movimento rápido puxou-a pela haste, assim afastando-a. O mais velho o fitou com malícia, entendendo o significado do ato. Sai continuava com a própria taça encostada sensualmente aos lábios e o olhar não desgrudava de Itachi. Mais uma vez este tentou pegar a taça, e novamente se tornou uma tentativa frustrada, pois o mais novo segurou-a e colocou sobre a bancada, entre as próprias pernas, que agora estavam bem afastadas uma da outra. Itachi o mirou com a cabeça um pouco inclinada e os olhos semicerrados, como se pedisse se era realmente aquilo que ele queria. Sai apenas tomou um gole da bebida, indicando que estava seguro de suas ações. Itachi aproximou a mão e segurou a haste da taça, deixando os dedos tocarem a coxa e a virilha de Sai, devolvendo a provocação. Depois pegou a taça com um movimento lento e levou-a sedutoramente aos lábios. Enquanto bebia, evitava quebrar a troca de olhares. Era a primeira fase do jogo que eles já sabiam como terminaria. Sorriu e se aproximou, enlaçando a cintura de Sai e aproximando também as faces. Respiração contra respiração. Arfantes. Quente. Mas então virou o rosto, sentindo o nariz do outro roçar em sua face e colocou a taça sobre a bancada - o mais longe que seu braço conseguiu alcançar. Voltou a encarar Sai, com mais um sorriso no rosto. Aproximou as faces e o mais jovem instintivamente fechou os olhos, esperando por um beijo, que não veio - novamente. Itachi o puxou pela cintura para que descesse da bancada e depois sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Faça alguma coisa, enquanto eu termino aqui.

Quando Sai se virou e começou a se afastar ainda sentiu um tapa leve em sua coxa e olhou com falsa indignação para Itachi, que apenas apontou à mesa.

Enquanto o mais velho terminava de preparar os pratos, foi até o aparelho de som e ligou. A música invadiu a sala, o som calmo, a letra significativa, sempre a mesma banda... Era a preferida do mais jovem, que cantarolou o início da música:

"_I hate the world today,_

_You're so good to me I know,_

_But I can't change._

_Try to tell you but you look at me like maybe I'm a angel underneath,_

_Innocent and sweet..._"

Sentou-se no sofá e esperou Itachi se aproximar. Observou ele colocar os pratos e os talheres sobre a mesa de centro e deixou-se escorregar até o chão.

- Parece bom. – deixou a taça vazia sobre mesa.

- Espere até experimentar, então. Aposto como não vai mais conseguir viver sem isso.

Sorriram e Itachi ficou observando Sai provar a comida.

- Então?

- Maravilhoso.

- Eu estava falando da omelete. – sorriu enquanto enchia a taça do outro.

- Modesto você. – arqueou a sobrancelha de forma desafiadora, enquanto levantava a taça para um brinde. – À você... À mim...

- À nós... – completou.

- Hm. 'Nós' é uma palavra forte. – levou a taça aos lábios.

Itachi também tomou o vinho e evitou responder aquela frase. Sabia que estava sendo imprudente em falar aquilo, mas não podia evitar. Não queria medir ações, não naquele momento.

O mais velho começou a cortar a omelete, mas antes mesmo de pensar em levar aquele pedaço até a boca, Sai 'roubou' com o garfo e levou-o lentamente até a própria.

- Você está sendo um menino muito mal. – arqueou a sobrancelha e sorriu maldosamente.

- É mesmo? – fez-se de desentendido.

- Uhum.

- Mas tem muitas outras coisas para você experimentar aqui.

Riu discretamente diante da face fingidamente inocente do mais novo.

- Sabe, eu estava pensando agora, é de muita educação mostrar a casa aos convidados.

- Você quer conhecer? – largou o garfo no prato e começou a se levantar.

- Adoraria. – fez o mesmo.

- Bem, a cozinha e a sala – apontou – você já conhece. Talvez agora pudéssemos ir até o atelier.

- Talvez mais tarde... – e se questionou que tipo de artista o outro seria.

Era tão estranho que se conhecessem tão pouco e há tão pouco tempo, mas mesmo assim se sentissem inevitavelmente ligados um ao outro. Talvez fosse justamente pela ignorância de fatos outrora ocorridos. Quanto menos você sabe sobre uma pessoa, mais suscetível você está a gostar dela, pois você se apaixona pelo que imagina que ela seja, não exatamente pelo que ela é.

Sai caminhava pela sala seguindo a direção das três portas ao fundo.

- Então... o banheiro? – apontou uma das portas.

Itachi o seguia a passos lentos.

- Será um local bem vindo, mas apenas depois de algumas _atividades_ mais atraentes.

- Hm, então sobra o quarto. Mas acho que você nem vai querer conhecer. – fez menção de voltar à sala, mas Itachi o segurou pela cintura, quando passou ao seu lado.

- Dizem que quando conhecemos o quarto de uma pessoa, conhecemos também sua alma. – sussurrou perto do ouvido do outro.

- E você quer conhecer minha alma, Itachi-san? – voltou o rosto, a voz soava entre o deboche e a sensualidade.

- Eu quero conhecer _tudo_ de você.

Sai inspirou o ar profundamente, sem conseguir achar uma resposta à altura. Itachi o puxou para mais perto com o braço que o segurava e com o outro deixou que a mão escorregasse até a nuca. Beijaram-se. E em meio ao ato entraram no quarto, meio trôpegos, esbarrando um nas pernas do outro, rindo em meio ao beijo. Quando chegaram perto da cama, Itachi apenas impulsionou os corpos para que caíssem, sem machucar. Foram, entre carícias, se encaixando um ao outro e seguindo até a cabeceira do móvel. Sai estava deitado de costas tendo Itachi sobre ele. Os movimentos ritmados e leves, os toques por cima das roupas se tornavam ainda mais excitantes. Quebraram o beijo em busca de ar e Itachi levantou o torso, apenas para observar o corpo ofegante abaixo de si. Sai abriu os olhos com certa lentidão e observou aquele rosto tão bem delineado, um sorriso malicioso se apoderou de sue lábios instantaneamente. Itachi também sorriu, mas permaneceu sem tomar uma única atitude. Apenas se encaravam, até que Sai não agüentou mais e começou a desabotoar a camisa do mais velho. Começou abrindo os botões de forma contida, mas quando chegou à metade, simplesmente não agüentava mais esperar por aquele contado de peles e acabou por puxar a camisa, fazendo com que alguns botões despregassem e caíssem longe. Itachi apenas sorriu e deixou que o garoto tirasse sua roupa e jogasse para um canto qualquer - aquilo era o que menos importava no momento. Continuou impassível enquanto o mais jovem levantava o torso também e deleitava-se com a pele de seu tronco nu. Entre beijos e mordidas, Sai foi tirando o cinto que Itachi usava e depois foi baixando a calça, até que está fosse jogada para o meio do quarto com um pontapé.

- Essa imagem é devera tentadora. – fitava o baixo vente de Itachi, a roupa íntima apertada por causa do volume.

O mais velho sorriu, mas não disse nem fez nada.

Sai deixou-se cair sobre o colchão e encararam-se por um instante.

- Vamos, você está me torturando. – a voz estava rouca.

Itachi inclinou o rosto por um momento e então deixou o corpo se aproximar novamente, deitando-se sobre Sai.

- Eu quero fazer durar ao máximo. – deixou a mão deslizar pelas costas, por dentro da camisa do outro. – E preciso ter a certeza de que você também quer.

Sai gemeu com o contato daqueles dedos frios em sua epiderme quente. Sim, porque seu corpo parecia em brasa. Nunca os preliminares do sexo tinham sido tão prazerosos, mesmo sendo tão simples, e ele se regozijava imaginando como seria todo o resto. E quanto mais imaginava, mais queria que acontecesse logo.

-... Porque eu sei que você não vai me aceitar mais, pela manhã. – Itachi concluiu.

Com a outra mão deslizando pela parte da frente, também por dentro da camisa, Itachi foi fazendo os botões abrirem lentamente. Quando chegou ao fim, a camisa de Sai aberta, ele levantou o torso novamente, não sem ouvir os protestos murmurados. Sai aproveitou para tirar por completo aquela primeira peça de roupa, mas quando foi jogá-la longe, sentiu que dedos seguravam seu pulso e puxavam para perto. Itachi aproximou a mão de Sai de seu rosto e inspirou profundamente o aroma que se desprendia daquele tecido.

- Adoro o seu cheiro. – fechou os olhos e depois de um momento largou o pulso do mais jovem, que caiu com um peso morto, o tecido deslizando pelos dedos. Estava inicialmente estático. Era incompreensível, tudo que estava acontecendo.

Dessa vez Itachi não se conteve. Deixou o corpo deslizar, as mãos apertarem, a face se perder na curva daquele pescoço tão tentador e depois tomar aqueles lábios que gemiam palavras desconexas. Retirou as calças e a roupa de baixo de Sai ao mesmo tempo, que também foram jogadas com um pontapé para longe. De repente o roçar de peles era livre e desenfreado, a respiração entrecortada por sussurros, beijos, as línguas percorrendo qualquer espaço de pele, os dedos afoitos que puxavam e agarravam, deixando marcas tão ou mais arroxeadas que as próprias marcas deixadas pelas bocas.

Num movimento rápido o garoto ficou por cima do mais velho, observaram-se com malícia, antes de Itachi levantar-se também, fazendo com que Sai ficasse sentado em seu colo, e ao mesmo tempo puxando-o pela nuca para que se beijassem novamente, a outra mão escorregando pela perna, as nádegas, o quadril a cintura. As unhas de Sai arranharam as costas de Itachi, que se arqueou para frente, fazendo com que caíssem novamente sobre o colchão, agora ficando deitados ao contrário na cama. Afastaram os lábios por um instante e o Uchiha aproveitou para lamber delicadamente o local que já estava inchado. Após mordeu o queixo e desceu novamente para o pescoço. Sai apoiou-se com uma das mãos no ombro de Itachi e deixou a outra vagando por aqueles cabelos soltos, que tocavam sua pele provocando arrepios. Não sabia quando passou a amar aquele toque tão simples, mas pensou que talvez nenhuma outra noite fizesse tanto sentido se não pudesse ter aqueles fios finos e leves tocando seu corpo delicadamente, enquanto sentia tanto outros toques mais profundos. Estava sendo tão diferente de quando... Gemeu, quando Itachi o puxou pela cintura para se aproximarem ainda mais e instintivamente abriu as pernas e arqueou-as para facilitar o trabalho do outro.

Itachi deixou as mãos deslizarem até o quadril e puxou-o para cima, possibilitando encaixar-se mais. Sai gemeu novamente ao sentir o toque do membro em sua entrada. Não, nada poderia se comparar àquilo. Nenhuma outra noite, nenhuma outra pessoa. Nada. E nada mais fazia sentido também. Aquele homem, o que ele tinha? O que ele tinha de tão sedutor, de tão atraente? Sentiu que uma das mãos dele deslizava por suas costas e sentiu-se estremecer. E a sensação só aumentou quando foi puxado para cima, caindo sobre o torso de Itachi, que se apoiou com as costas na cabeceira da cama.

A posição possibilitava uma penetração muito mais profunda, mas Sai sentiu que Itachi o segurava com cuidado.

- Não... – sussurrou.

Itachi pareceu não entender inicialmente, mas quando Sai o abraçou e escondeu a face na curva de seu pescoço, então compreendeu e deixou o garoto seguir o próprio ritmo, até porque ele mesmo não agüentava mais esperar. Aquela respiração afagando seu pescoço também não ajudava em nada a manter sua sanidade. Permitiu-se perdê-la completamente naquela noite.

Sai gemeu alto quando se sentiu completo e Itachi fez o mesmo ao sentir os músculos internos que se contraíam e distendiam ritmadamente. Espalmou uma das mãos nas costas de Sai, deixando os dedos encostarem-se à nuca e com o outro braço enlaçou-o pela cintura. Permaneceram assim por um momento, sem nenhum movimento brusco. Apenas completos e com total consciência disso. Itachi foi deslizando o torso até ficar com o corpo parcialmente deitado. Sai começou a se movimentar e ele aproveitou para estimulá-lo de outras formas. Sai sentiu-se incomodado com a súbita frieza que sentiu ao ter se afastado daquele abraço, mas diante de todos os estímulos que recebia, isso não teve tanta importância. Acabou chegando rápido ao ápice e ejaculou sobre o corpo do mais velho. Demorou ainda alguns instantes para que o mesmo acontecesse com Itachi, mas quando este se sentiu ser puxado por Sai para que novamente se abraçassem, e quando os lábios do outro procuraram os seus, as línguas se tocando, provocando uma descarga elétrica por todo o corpo e seu membro alcançou uma parte tão íntima do garoto... Tudo junto, sem aviso prévio, mas tão bem encaixado. Simplesmente não conseguiu mais se conter e chegou ao seu ápice também.

Ficaram ainda por um bom tempo apenas jogando um com os lábios do outro, abraçados. Sai sentia-se aquecido e protegido. Itachi sentia-se satisfeito e protetor, tendo aquele corpo tão fatigado entre seus braços. Deixou o membro sair delicadamente de dentro de Sai, e este não pôde evitar mais um gemido rouco, deixando os lábios entreabertos e vulneráveis para mais uma investida da língua de Itachi, que entrou sem pedir licença, enquanto o mesmo o abraçava e puxava para que se deitassem. As pernas ficaram entrelaçadas e o peso do corpo do garoto não incomodou ao mais velho. Até a pequena dificuldade para respirar causada por aquilo era prazerosa. Permitiu-se afagar aqueles cabelos agora úmidos e sorrir, antes que acabasse adormecendo. Não sem sentir a respiração tão calma do outro, que de tão cansado, já dormia.

**oOo**

Levantou-se um pouco sonolento e a única peça de roupa que conseguiu achar foi sua roupa íntima. Vestiu-a com certa dificuldade e saiu meio cambaleante do quarto. Quando chegou a sala, Sai, que estava sentado sobre o sofá, o observou e não conteve uma risada baixinha.

- Eu estou tão horrível assim?

- Não. É que é estranho vê-lo tão... ao natural. – riu mais uma vez.

E era mesmo. Se na noite anterior já achara tão inusual ver aquele homem em mangas de camisa, preparando o jantar, vê-lo agora apenas com a roupa íntima, os cabelos totalmente desalinhados e uma face de quem ainda estava com sono era ainda mais estranho.

- Venha, o café está pronto. – levantou-se e puxou o outro até a mesa.

- Ah, então agora você aceita tomar o café comigo.

Sai passou a mão pelos cabelos de Itachi, tentando ajeitá-los um pouco e depois serviu a xícara dele com café. Evitou responder a provocação. Na verdade não sabia o que falar. Também não fazia sentido para ele. Agradeceu por Itachi estar mais entretido na degustação do café e de uma fatia de torrada e apenas o observou enquanto levava a própria xícara aos lábios e a deixava encostada ali. O que pensar? Como agir? Ficou analisando aquelas coisas desde a hora em que acordara e por mais que tivesse decidido agir como da vez anterior, sabia que já não era possível. A situação era completamente diferente agora.

- Está tudo bem? – questionou enquanto pegava uma maçã.

- Sim. – tomou um gole do café.

- Você está quieto.

- Um pouco cansado ainda.

Itachi sorriu de canto, sentindo-se um tanto quanto vitorioso.

- Que horas são? – o mais velho questionou antes de morder um grande pedaço da maça.

- Quase dez.

- Hm. – esperou terminar de mastigar para continuar – Tenho que me apressar.

- Por quê?

Percebeu, tardiamente, o quanto a pergunta soava paradoxal se comparada as suas próprias palavras em dias anteriores. Ainda mais quando Itachi o fitou com aquela expressão tão cheia de curiosidade. Era óbvio que os papéis pareciam ter sido invertidos e agora parecia que era ele quem corria atrás. Suspirou.

- Desculpe, não quero parecer intrometido.

- Não. Está tudo bem. – sorriu um pouco, ainda se acostumando com aquela situação. – Eu tenho que comprar a passagem de volta e arrumar as malas para a viagem.

Não se fitaram. Nem sequer ousavam levantar os olhos para observar um ao outro. Itachi terminou de comer a maça e depois, diante do silêncio, resolveu ir para o quarto terminar de se vestir.

Então ele iria embora. Era melhor assim mesmo, era o que Sai tentava de todas as formas acreditar. Se Itachi fosse embora, evitaria se encontrarem novamente e ele não precisaria ser rude para afastá-lo – como havia sido das últimas vezes. Não gostava de ter que agir daquela forma. E o que esperava? Que fossem ter um caso para vida toda? Não, definitivamente aquilo era impossível. Impensável.

Itachi saiu do quarto e voltou até a sala. Sai continuava no mesmo lugar de antes, sem ter modificado em nada sua postura, nem um mínimo gesto. Suspirou e se aproximou mais.

- Quando você me chamou ontem, eu acabei saindo de casa apressado e não trouxe a carteira. Então...

Sai levantou o rosto e fitou o mais velho.

- Você não precisa pagar.

- Mas...

- Até porque, no fim, fui eu quem chamou você.

Itachi preferiu permanecer em silêncio.

- E eu quis também. – corou e novamente voltou o rosto para o outro lado.

Definitivamente ele estava agindo de forma estúpida, mas sentiu-se tão bem quando Itachi pousou um leve beijo em seus lábios, mesmo que minutos depois ele tenha ido embora de forma silenciosa. Para sempre. De repente o silêncio envolveu tudo de uma forma tão assustadora, que a única coisa que pensou é que precisava ficar longe daquela casa. Não iria agüentar aquilo novamente, aquele mesmo silêncio.

**oOo**

O carro seguia pelas ruas já movimentadas, sem prestar muita atenção no caminho à frente. A mente seguia muito mais rápida. O que era tudo aquilo? Quando pretendeu vê-lo novamente não esperava que aquele sentimento crescesse daquela forma. Não havia pensado muito, simplesmente queria vê-lo e apenas isso. Talvez mais uma noite de sexo fácil – idéia que o enojava, mas sabia ser algo necessário. Mas então se viram de novo e de novo e as coisas ficaram... assim. Onde estava o sentido? Esmurrou o volante do carro e resolveu estacionar antes que se envolvesse em algum acidente. Escorou-se no banco, depois de tirado as chaves e fechou os olhos. Não, não adiantava. Aquilo só angustiava mais, era opressor. Talvez se não tivesse mais visto aquele garoto, mas quando iria imaginar que ele cresceria daquela forma dentro de si. Talvez imaginasse que sentiria algo – era normal, afinal -, mas não daquela forma, com aquela intensidade.

Era solteiro e já não era mais um adolescente. Quantas vezes procurara saciar-se em corpos alheios? Mas aquilo nunca havia acontecido daquela forma. Por que estava sendo diferente dessa vez? Incógnita.

Abriu os olhos de súbito e uma claridade forte o fez piscar por um tempo. Desviou o rosto e observou de onde vinha. Era a vitrine de uma loja que parecia ser cara. Observou melhor e percebeu que o sol batia nas peças, que por sua vez refletiam o brilho. E era tão bonito que inundou tudo e de repente ele percebeu: não havia porque fugir! Era melhor abraçar a vida e as chances que ela lhe dava, antes que fosse tarde. Não era isso que sempre havia buscado? Por que não arriscar agora, então? Saiu rápido do carro, com uma idéia em mente.

**oOo**

Quando chegou em casa já estava amanhecendo. A noite de trabalho havia sido... intensa. Um cliente novo e um tanto rude. Havia ficado com marcas roxas por várias partes do corpo. Por sorte conseguiu sair enquanto o homem dormia. Estava cansado agora e jogou-se no sofá por um instante, chutando os sapatos e as meias para longe. E tinha também o problema de não conseguir parar de comparar cada ação, cada palavra, cada pequeno detalhe; com a noite anterior. Sai acreditou que só podia estar ficando louco. Era a única explicação para essa súbita obsessão. Nunca havia se importado tanto com algo. Levantou-se do sofá e foi até a geladeira para ver o que tinha para comer em casa. A sensação fria que o chão proporcionava a cada passo era reconfortante e dolorosa ao mesmo tempo. Bem, havia algo bom em toda aquela história: resolvera sair de uma vez daquele emprego. Já tinha dinheiro suficiente – não que precisasse urgentemente - e mesmo que há muito tempo aquilo não o agradava mais. Não que tudo isso tenha pesado na hora de escolhê-lo, mas já nem mais fazia sentido as escolhas que havia feito. Mas se continuasse com aquelas comparações ridículas, acabaria enlouquecendo de vez. Procurara paz, encontro, e conseguira apenas mais uma questão pendente e que jamais se resolveria.

Abriu a geladeira sem prestar muita atenção, mas quando encarou o pote com a comida do jantar, que mal tocaram na última noite, fechou a porta com força. Teve vontade de xingar todos os santos ou qualquer coisa que conhecesse. Fosse o destino, a falta de sorte ou qualquer outra coisa. Seguiu até o quarto para pegar uma muda de roupa e depois tomar um banho. Entrou no cômodo e pegou qualquer peça leve no armário e quando estava prestes a sair sentiu uma fisgada no pé. Instintivamente deu um passo para trás. Esfregou o pé machucado no outro, tentando fazer passar a dor e depois se abaixou procurando o motivo de ter se machucado. E qual não foi seu espanto ao ver um dos botões da camisa de Itachi.

Não, aquilo só podia ser alguma praga muito grande que alguém lançara em sua vida – até pensou em algumas pessoas. Ou melhor: aquela casa devia ser amaldiçoada. Levantou-se rápido e escolheu outra roupa para vestir. Depois seguiu para o banheiro para tomar um banho rápido. Queria sair o quanto antes dali. Lembrou-se de uma voz de outros tempos, lhe dizendo que precisava fazer uma escolha que poderia modificar tudo. E pensou que todas as escolhas causavam grandes mudanças.

- Escolhas excluem. – sussurrou para si mesmo.

**oOo**

Tomou mais um gole daquele café forte e depois virou a página do jornal. Precisava se interar dos últimos acontecimentos do mercado de ações mundial, antes de voltar para o Japão. Suspirou. Já era o terceiro jornal que lia e somando com a noite mal dormida só podia resultar em cansaço e sono. Se ao menos tivesse algo além de café para animá-lo. Instantaneamente pensou em Sai, e sorriu. Não. Não sabia se ver-se-iam novamente e...

Seus pensamentos foram cortados pelo som do interfone.

"Senhor Uchiha, há um garoto aqui dizendo que gostaria de vê-lo. Posso deixá-lo subir?"

Um garoto. Bem, só poderia ser uma pessoa. Mas àquela hora? Observou o relógio de pulso que marcava cinco e meia da manhã.

- Sim, deixe-o subir. – respondeu.

Deu uma arrumada na bagunça da sala – ou apenas bagunçou mais, dependendo do ponto de vista - e depois foi abrir a porta. Não pode evitar um sobressalto ao perceber que Sai já estava ali, encostado a parede e evitando encará-lo.

- Bom dia. – sorriu. – Não ia bater na porta?

- Estava pensando – levantou o rosto e sentiu a respiração entrecortada pelo simples fato de enxergar aqueles olhos – se não seria melhor eu ir embora.

- Você ainda me deve um café da manhã aqui. – deu espaço na porta para que o outro entrasse.

Sai sorriu ao ver a leve bagunça do local. Jornais espalhados, um notebook sobre a mesa. Duas canecas vazias e uma cheia pela metade, com café.

- Atrapalho? – questionou enquanto se voltava, não esperando que Itachi estivesse tão perto.

- Ao contrário – sorriu –, você me salva disso tudo.

Sai corou e instintivamente desviou o olhar.

- Na verdade eu estava pensando justamente em você. – começou a seguir em direção a cozinha.

- Hm. Mesmo?

- É. – abriu a geladeira. – Eu não tenho muitas coisas para oferecer. – pareceu um pouco constrangido – Como vou embora amanhã, então a geladeira...

- Amanhã?

Sai não conseguiu conter a pergunta a tempo e quando o olhar de Itachi recaiu sobre ele, sentiu-se estúpido e com uma vontade imensa de simplesmente sair correndo dali. Talvez o tivesse feito, se o mais velho não tivesse segurado seu braço e se aproximado de forma totalmente inesperada. Permaneceu com os braços caídos ao lado do próprio corpo, como se qualquer movimento pudesse acabar com aquele momento. Também não conseguiu decodificar tudo aquilo. Aquelas coisas que chamam de sentimentos e gostos. E se já não conseguia decodificar os próprios, como conseguiria os do outro? Teve medo de agir de forma precipitada. Mas era apenas um apenas um gesto simples, não? E com esse pensamento deixou os próprios braços envolverem o corpo alheio, num abraço que foi retribuído.

Em que momento eles haviam chegado ao quarto, em que momento eles começaram a se sentir tudo aquilo? Não sabia. Não sabiam. Mas tanto os sentimentos quanto os atos se tornavam tão prazerosos com aquele homem. Simplesmente escolheu se deixar levar. Pela primeira, deixou-se levar.

**oOo**

- Ei, acorde.

O mais novo sentiu seu corpo ser balançado gentilmente. Abriu os olhos com dificuldade e sentiu o peito doer quando viu Itachi de pé ao seu lado.

- Você já vai embora?

Não conseguia esconder a angustia da voz.

Itachi riu.

- Não. Ainda não é a hora. Vem, levanta. – puxou Sai pelo braço.

- Por quê? – ainda sentia-se fatigado, apesar de terem acabado apenas conversado no dia anterior.

Itachi envolveu-o num abraço e beijou aqueles lábios, que tanto apreciava, com cuidado.

- Eu preciso voltar à rotina, vou dar uma corrida. Quer ir junto?

- Que horas são?

- Sete e meia.

Sai pareceu indignado e simplesmente deixou o corpo despencar sobre o colo de Itachi.

- Vamos, você vai gostar.

- Não. Eu quero dormir. – fez menção de se jogar na cama, mas Itachi o segurou.

- Eu vou pegar uma roupa para você, levante-se enquanto isso. – puxou Sai pela cintura e ainda beijou o pescoço alvo do garoto.

Sai sorriu diante daquilo. Não havia como resistir.

- Então, você largou o emprego?

- É. – começou a se acostumar com o ritmo do passo do outro.

- Mas assim?

- Sim.

- Não haverá nenhuma retaliação?

Sai o fitou, parecendo um pouco confuso.

- Em que século você pensa que estamos?

- Eu só pensei que fosse mais difícil se livrar disso.

Livrar-se. Até parecia que aquilo era uma praga, Sai pensou. As pessoas eram realmente estranhas.

- Você preferiria participar de algum duelo para limpar minha honra?

- Um pouco. Sempre quis defender uma donzela.

Fingiu certo desgosto com o comentário.

- Acostume-se! Estamos na Holanda.

E aquelas palavras soavam ainda frescas em sua mente, mas com a voz de outra pessoa.

**oOo**

Estavam na cama, um pouco molhados depois de terem saído do banho, enrolados nos lençóis e terminando de tomar o café da manha. De repente um silêncio pesado se instalou sobre eles, apenas sendo quebrado por Sai.

- Que horas você vai...?

- No fim da tarde apenas. – abaixou o rosto, fingindo prestar atenção na xícara.

- Ah. – foi a única coisa que se possibilitou dizer, enquanto continuava deitado de costas, fitando o teto.

- Eu queria te dizer tanta coisa, mas agora...

- Não precisa. – cortou-o – Eu entendo a situação e não vou cobrar nada de você.

- Espere! Não é disso que eu estou falando.

Sai levantou o rosto e fitou Itachi, que parecia calmo. Não entendeu o porquê. Talvez não sentissem o mesmo e...

- Eu queria – levantou-se da cama e pegou algo em uma gaveta – que você pensasse sobre isso. Não precisa responder agora. – voltou a se deitar e estendeu a mão. – Quer dizer, precisa, mas... – deixou a frase no ar.

Sai continuou observando, mas não esperava por aquilo que viu, quando Itachi abriu a mão. Era apenas uma caixinha aveludada, mas ele sabia _muito bem_ o que elas continham. Ficou um instante parado, perplexo demais para fazer ou dizer qualquer coisa.

- Se eu estiver sendo precipitado...

- Por que isso?

Itachi o fitou por um instante e depois de um suspiro leve, falou:

- Porque eu gostaria que você viajasse comigo.

Itachi estava quase desistindo daquilo e se achando o mais estúpido dos homens, quando Sai segurou a caixinha entre as duas mãos. O mais velho ficou observando cada gesto. Sai parecia uma criança deslumbrada com o primeiro brinquedo, seus olhos brilhavam intensamente e aquilo era algo novo. Sentou-se desajeitadamente na cama e logo depois Itachi sentou-se ao seu lado, esperando por alguma resposta – que esperava que fosse afirmativa. O mais novo abriu a caixinha e sentiu-se inspirar profundamente quando viu os dois anéis de prata dentro.

- Tem pequenos diamantes. – Itachi explicou com certo receio – Dizem que simbolizam o amor eterno. – um sorriso brincou em seus lábios.

- Mas onde eu irei morar? – questionou, parecendo não ter ouvido nada que Itachi havia dito.

- Eu pensei em morarmos juntos.

- Juntos? – ainda parecia surpreso.

Ficou em silêncio, enquanto Sai o observava atentamente.

- Você aceita? – perguntou por fim, tirando a caixinha das mãos do mais novo.

Os lábios de Sai tremiam e de repente ele sentiu frio. Mas era apenas nervosismo. Um nervosismo tão grande, que quando foi responder a voz não saiu.

- Acho que isso foi um sim.

Os dois sorriram.

- É, foi um sim. – completou.

Riram.

- Amor eterno, é? – conseguiu falar, por fim – Difícil acreditar.

O Uchiha segurou aquele rosto entre as mãos e foi beijando lentamente. Primeiro a testa, depois a ponta do nariz, as pálpebras, as bochechas, o queixo e por fim, os lábios. Os tão desejáveis lábios daquele garoto. Aquilo o enlouquecia, mas ele já não queria mais ser são.

**oOo**

Estava arrumando as últimas coisas na mala. Estava levando todas as roupas possíveis – e não eram muitas -, o resto poderia comprar depois. Isso era o que menos importava. Fechou a última mala e sentou-se sobre a cama. Passara quase toda à tarde com Itachi e só se separaram depois de Sai ter ameaçado não ir junto à viagem se não pudesse ao menos arrumar algumas coisas para levar. Observou novamente a mão direita e sorriu ao ver o anel. Quem diria que em poucos dias sua vida poderia mudar tanto e de forma tão brusca. Voltou a apertar o bolso do casaco para ter certeza de que o passaporte estava ali. Sorriu e suspirou aliviado. Estava tudo pronto e já havia chamado o táxi que o levaria até o aeroporto. Haviam combinado de encontrarem-se lá, já que Itachi havia saído mais cedo para comprar a passagem de Sai. Pegariam um vôo noturno, já que obviamente não conseguiriam uma passagem para o vôo que Itachi iria anteriormente.

Parou por um instante para observar a casa. Cada canto, cada coisa que pertencia-lhe de certa forma. Certa nostalgia o abateu. Não era fácil se desfazer de _tudo_, por mais que soubesse que era a escolha certa e que seria feliz. E eram tantas coisas mais...

A campainha tocou e ele foi atender, já antevendo que seria o motorista do táxi. Levaram as coisas para o carro e depois Sai voltou para fechar a porta. Sorriu, ainda dando uma última olhada no local. Chaveou a porta e correu até o táxi. Disse que seguisse para o aeroporto internacional e recostou-se no banco. Mordia o lábio inferior sem perceber. Estava feliz, excitado e assustado por toda a loucura da situação, mas completamente feliz. Novamente, uma virada brusca em sua vida. Aquele homem!, suspirou e fechou os olhos tentando refazer a imagem de Itachi em sua mente, ele tinha alguma coisa de muito especial, algo que simplesmente o tragava completamente. Sorriu novamente – aquilo já estava se tornado um hábito, sorrir por qualquer coisa. Pensou em sua amada cidade, sentiria falta daquilo tudo, principalmente dos canais e dos barcos, que atravessam e delineavam Amsterdam. A cidade que havia mudado tudo.

De repente um barulho alto, algo estava errado. Uma freada brusca. Sai sentiu seu corpo ser jogado para o lado e não entendeu, a cabeça bateu no vidro. Dor. Leveza – como se estivesse caindo. Água. Gritos. Vozes longe. Tão longe. Mais água. Dor. E por que o ar parecia não passar para seus pulmões? Sentiu que alguém tentava abrir seu cinto de segurança, mas este parecia emperrado. Longe. Tudo parecia tão distante. Sem vida...

"Itachi...", foi a última coisa que pensou.

**oOo**

Olhou o relógio de pulso mais uma vez e depois, em mais um gesto automático, pegou o celular no bolso. Nenhuma chamada. Sai estava atrasado e já estava começando a ficar impaciente. Mais uma vez a chamada para o vôo deles. Olhou pelo saguão. Ninguém conhecido. As pessoas que passavam começaram a irritá-lo, as notícias na televisão não o agradavam, falavam de acidentes e coisas do tipo. Não queria saber daquilo. Queria saber onde Sai estava. Tentou ligar mais uma vez e novamente ouviu a gravação dizendo que o celular estava desligado ou indisponível. Suspirou com raiva e fechou os olhos por um instante.

- Senhor?

Abriu os olhos rapidamente e fitou a jovem à sua frente.

- O próximo vôo é o seu, eles estão chamando.

Ela trabalhava na companhia aérea e haviam trocado algumas palavras quando comprou as passagens para a primeira classe. Itachi voltou a encarar o saguão.

- Senhor...

- Certo. – encarou-a e depois se deixou levar até o portão de embarque.

Que estúpido fora. Não conseguia parar de pensar em quão idiota havia sido por ter caído naquela brincadeira de mau gosto. Não, definitivamente aquelas férias haviam sido um terror em sua vida e jamais voltaria a repetir algo assim. E se alguém ousasse sequer comentar que ele trabalhava demais, receberia uma resposta a altura. Tentava ao máximo não pensar em mais nada, mas quanto mais tentava, mais pensava e mais a irritação aumentava. Apoiou o rosto na mão e sentiu o contato frio do anel. Afastou a mão direita como se aquilo machucasse – e talvez machucasse sim – e observou o dedo. Ridículo. Tudo soava tão patético agora, toda aquela cena. Tirou aquilo e jogou o mais longe que pôde, antes de entrar no avião, e não viu que o anel caiu justamente na _água_ de um dos canais.

**oOo**

No saguão do aeroporto, o noticiário continuava falando do acidente daquele fim de tarde: um carro com o motorista bêbado havia se chocado contra um táxi, e o último acabou caindo em um dos canais da cidade. O motorista incrivelmente saiu ileso da situação, mas o passageiro se encontrava no hospital em estado grave, pois por pouco não o conseguiram tirar do fundo da água. Conseguiram identificar a pessoa pelo passaporte, mas nenhum familiar ou conhecido havia aparecido para confirmar. Depois de dadas as últimas explicações o noticiário passou para a notícia dos esportes e em instantes, ninguém mais se lembrava do acontecido.

**{Continua...}**

* * *

*** Dica sem muita impotânia: **O melhor vinho para bebericar, sem ter uma refeição acompanhando, é Vinho do Porto. Por quê? O vinho do Porto tem os níveis de açúcar e álcool mais elevados, o que o torna mais agradável ao paladar, tornando-o um excelente aperitivo.

**Diamantes e o amor eterno: **Há tempos os anéis com diamante simbolizam o amor eterno. Existem duas explicações para essa simbologia: a primeira, mais técnica, faz referência à dureza da pedra, já que o diamante é a pedra mais dura que conhecemos. A segunda, mais romântica, envolve uma crença dos antigos gregos. Eles acreditavam que a ponta das flechas do Cupido eram feitas de diamante. É possível que, por essas duas razões, a pedra tenha ficado conhecida nos nossos dias como a pedra do amor.

* * *

Certo. Espero que não queiram e matar depois do que leram. Algumas atitudes talvez tenham desviado os personagens de suas personalidades originais, a primeira vista, não sei bem. Mas se tal aconteceu, peço as mais sinceras desculpas. Muitas coisas serão explicadas ao longo dos próximos capítulos.

Como já disse anteriormente, essa fanfic não foi betada, portanto, gostaria que me avisassem caso encontrem algum erro, para que eu possa corrigi-lo.

Até o próximo capítulo – que talvez demore. Beijos. **sz'Mari-chan.**

**P.S.:** Se você leu até aqui, mas não pretende deixar uma review, apenas quero que saiba que agradeço muito e espero que tenha apreciado a leitura.


End file.
